


Bro!

by doodeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Inspired bythistext post!





	Bro!




End file.
